When You are Finally Mine
by zielddhy
Summary: Ran and Ken lived in two different rivaling families. Unable to contain all the competition for much longer, their father decided to join the two families together. Of course, marrying their sons just happened to be the most convenient way.


**Disclaimer:** Weiss Kreuz belongs to its respective owners.

**Warning: **shounen-ai, boy to boy love. If this is not your cup of tea, please leave before I offend you in some way.

**Author Notes:** Hello, my name is Zielddhy, but I'm also Sharl. Someone hacked my e-mail and I couldn't get into it, so I decided to get a new pen name. Moreover, since I won't be able to get any reviews under the name of 'Sharl', I cannot update nor remove 'Decision at Christmas', a fanfic in Weiss Kreuz fandom as well. Although I have to admit, unable to update it does have an advantage, and that is rewriting it. I know I haven't updated it in the longest time, but you see, it was one of those moments that you just can't let go of a particular story, especially an unfinished one at that. To put things simply, I'm just rewriting the story under a new pen name, mainly because I don't like some specifics plots and encountered a writer's block because of them. Plus, I feel that the story just moved too fast for my taste.

But the general idea is still the same. This story is still an AU, still has idea that Ran and Ken are engaged. Hopefully, after all these years, my style and skill at writing has improved, and I've changed a few words, trying to express the story better. Oh, and I'm correcting the grammar mistakes as well.

I hope all of you don't mind reading the similar things for a couple of chapters, but I promise you that this will be a better story than the previous one thing. Most importantly, I will update this fic on regular basis, and not abandon it like 'Decision at Christmas'. I give you my word.

Well, that's enough for author notes; please understand my decision to rewrite this story. Thank you and hopefully, you'll enjoy reading it.

**When you are Finally Mine**

**By: Zielddhy**

"Ken! Get up! It's already noon so you'd better get your ass off the bed!" a woman voice rang out as the double door in Ken's bedroom was slammed open with a heavy thud. The gentleman in question tried to open his eyes but clearly he was unsuccessful for the next thing he knew, that previous voice called out for the second time.

"Oh, come on, Ken! Your father wishes to speak with you and he is due in his office two hours ago!" Since the brunette had no other choice, he cracked open a pair of sleepy eyes and heard his mother sighed while muttering something like 'What a boy.'

He blinked several times to get a clear vision and looked at the clock beside his bed. _It was just nine o'clock!_ He quickly got annoyed. How could his mother lie to him? But now he had awoken, it was impossible to get any more sleep. With much reluctance, he dragged his feet and made his way to the bathroom. Without bothering to look into the mirror, Ken quickly took a shower, stepped down the stairs, and walked the ridiculously long corridor which led to the breakfast room. There he found his mother sat on a chair at the end of the table while his father sat on the other end, holding a newspaper. Ken cleared his voice to make himself known, and his father greeted him with a wide smile.

"Good morning sonny! Take a seat!" Ken winced as his father's voice boomed too cheerful and bright for his taste. Fortunately, he was still too sleepy to answer so he just nodded and took a seat besides his father. His mother looked and smirked at him. "So…my lazy son has finally awaked."

"Of course I would be awaked if someone keep yelling at me and said something like 'It's twelve o'clock already!' Mum, how could you lie to me? Can't you read the clock properly? It was barely nine o'clock!" replied Ken.

"Well…there is no rule, which written and unwritten, that forbid a mother to lie to her own son. Besides, it was not '_barely _nine o'clock'. It was '_already _nine o'clock'. And for your information, Shin have tried to woke you several times but he failed, naturally" answered Mrs. Hidaka to defend herself. Shin was their butler. Ken huffed and quickly grabbed one of the nearly placed toasts. Apparently, his actions were not good enough because his mother quickly yelled again. "Ken! Can you at least eat like a person? Use plate, knife and fork!"

"Mother…_normal_ people don't use knife and fork to eat a toast! The rich and honored people do."

"But they use plate at least! So you think we are not rich and honored enough to use knife and fork every time we eat something?" asked his mother again. Ken preferred to remain silent. People knew how rich the Hidaka was. They had a ridiculously huge house and a garden with double size of the house. Not to mention several villas that spread across the seas. The Hidaka had a multi-billion company which spread overseas and they were one of the five richest families in the world. Their houses were guarded by more than 30 Dobermans and a hundred bodyguards. The Hidaka's resident had more than a 50 rooms and none of them was smaller than the biggest in _normal _apartment. The huge resident even had three different rooms for eat: breakfast, lunch and dining room. The Hidaka were gathered in the breakfast room at the moment. They had countless maids also. Of course they were rich and honored enough to eat politely –but that clumsy Ken didn't want to admit it.

"Sonny, you have to listen to what your mother has said. *Sighed*" said Mr. Hidaka, joining the conversation and preventing all arguments that undoubtedly would be occurred. He shared a look to his wife and upon seeing her nodded, continued,

"So, Ken. Do you mind if I ask you some…personal questions?" Mr. Hidaka raised an eyebrow to his son.

Unable to get the better of his curiosity, Ken nodded cautiously.

"Do you know why I never let you have any girlfriend?" asked Mr. Hidaka.

"No, I don't. Guess because you don't want any gold-digger?" Ken tried to guess. His father eyes narrowed slightly. "How could you say something like that? Of course not! I'm not that kind of person, sonny," answered his father with an irritated voice.

"Sorry. So why is that?" He saw his father smirked as he answered, "Because I have someone for your fiancé already."

The room remained silent within a few seconds. Then, Ken's voice broke the silent. "Excuse me…but I think I've heard it wrong. Could you say it once again? Perhaps it will help me to know that this isn't a dream."

"You have someone for your fiancé," his father answered without any hesitation. Ken blinked rapidly few times. Because his son made no answer, Mr. Hidaka chose to continued, "Well, do you know-or do you ever heard- the name of Fujimiya?"

Ken nodded and replied, "The Fujimiya is the one and only your rival in business. They always interrupt ours. Am I right?"

"Good! So you finally show some interest in my business, after all," Mr. Hidaka said with a loving smile.

"What about them? I don't see any relations between them and my fiancé. Hey…wait…you don't plan to…" Ken didn't want to continue his own sentence.

"Oooh…you're so clever my son! You're absolutely right! You know…me and Makoto Fujimiya- their head family- are getting tired from all of this shit rivaling. So fortunately, we got this idea in the same time. When we talked about this, we agreed to make our family become one. Which means, you will be marrying his son, Ran" the head family exclaimed cheerfully.

Ken's eyes widened in shock before he could response, "What? His _son_?!! Dad, are you sure you're in good health? Perhaps you have a fever or some kind. Are you aware that you have a _son_, not a _daughter_."

His father nodded, "Of course I'm aware. You're my only child and you are obviously a male."

"So why do you have any insane idea to marry off me and another guy? I know they have a daughter, right?" prodded Ken.

Mr. Hidaka sighed before answering, "Yes, they do have one. Her name is Aya Fujimiya. But you have to know that the one who will continue leading their company is their son, not their daughter. I think it will be useless if you can't marry the son. You will just accept a little of their family legacy if you marry the daughter. Besides, Makoto have agreed with this. I believe he will talk to his son about this sooner or later. Don't worry Ken, I heard this Ran guy is very beautiful," explained the head family specifically.

"I don't care if he's beautiful or not! God! I can't believe I have a mad father! Dad, I am straight!! I'm not and wouldn't be gay!!" said Ken trying to defend himself.

His mother joined the conversation at once. "Ken! You have to do what your father has asked you! It is his decision and you will accept and do it well!" It was time for his son to learn some respect. They had spoiled him for much too long, and the fact that all his relatives also spoiled him wasn't helping at all.

"Okay…I think this is a nightmare and I will go to sleep now. If I wake up, there is no such a thing like this," Ken stood from his seat and make a start to leave the breakfast room.

But his mother stopped him at once by saying, "Alright, go back to sleep if you want. But you have to realize that the fact will still remain: you have to do this, whether you like or not"

"Damn!" Ken cursed and left the room, trying to clear his mind somewhere.

Inside the breakfast room, his mother said, "Tch. What a bad manner," while his father smiled fondly to his wife.

"Well, that's the Ken we all know and love," he countered.

*****

_**In the Fujimiya's residence**_

Ran Fujimiya walked leisurely from his neatly-made bedroom and made his own way to his greenhouse. The sun had just risen barely about an hour or so, but this young master was awake already. Ran ignored all the admiring gazes the maids sent him and purposely turned around one corner, determined to get to his destination as humanly as possible. Outside the house, there were countless bodyguards walked around his residence, making sure that there were no trespassers or something. Each of them was bringing Dobermans. They greeted and bowed to him politely. When Ran reached his greenhouse, he opened the door and looked around smugly. Yes, his greenhouse certainly something he could be proud of. His skills at gardening exceeded what their gardeners had.

His gaze dropped at a bunch of roses that were blooming. He approached them to study the roses better. They were so…beautiful and graceful. Next to the roses, there were few gentians and they were blooming as well. He reached one of them and muttered, "You two are blooming at the same time. Means something good will happens to me."

"It will Ran," a woman's voice made Ran looked up and saw his mother was smiling at him. He gestured his mother to come forward and she did that. She studied her son's face carefully and followed his gaze.

"Roses and gentians, today?" asked Mrs. Fujimiya to her son.

He nodded as the answer and replied, "Isn't that strange? I mean…it's very rare to see them blooming at the same time."

"Maybe it signs something, just like what you've said earlier." Her son gave her do-you-know-something-which-I-don't-gaze. She just smiled lovingly at him and answered, "You'll know Ran."

"When?"

"Soon, if you're ready for breakfast." Mrs. Fujimiya said and walked away. Ran nodded followed her. Before he went chasing her, however, he glanced at the roses and gentians once again. He realized absent-mindedly regarding how perfect they are side by side.

When Ran and his mother arrived at the breakfast room, they saw their head family and Aya were already seated. His sister was obviously concentrating reading a thick book and Ran quietly took a seat. He didn't want to disturb her of course, not when he knew she had an exam coming up.

Aya had a different idea, however, because she looked up and smiled cheerfully. Mr. Fujimiya was reading a newspaper and looked to his wife who sat next to him. They quickly engrossed in conversation among themselves while the children were also talking to each other. Aya had a problem understanding the material her teacher given her and asked her brother about it, which he explained immediately and perfectly right.

She smirked inwardly. Having a genius brother certainly had its own advantages. Her brother even got a scholarship although his parents obviously had no difficulty to finance him by themselves. He was undoubtedly good-looking, smart, athletic, and nice personality. Not to mention the multi-billion dollar company he inherited, he was a perfect bachelor that any girl would've dreamed to marry. He had a 'mysterious' attitude- that was what his fans called him- that was also very helpful to drove all the girls in his college crazy. Unfortunately, very few of them had ever received the honor to see him smile, aside from his family.

After a few moments, Mr. Fujimiya cleared his throat, an action to attract his children's attention. "Ran, your mother said that roses and gentians are blooming today and you think it is a sign that something good will happen. Am I right?"

His son remained quiet and wondered where this would lead. His father rarely shown any interest about the greenhouse before, so why would he brought the subject now?

Undisturbed by his son's silence attitude, Mr. Fujimiya continued, "Well, I guess your intuition is completely right. Something absolutely wonderful will happen to you today. Now, I'm sure you know about the Hidaka?"

Ran nodded before answering, "Yes Father, I know them. They are your only rival in business. They have a multi-billion dollar corporation just like us, with Youzen Hidaka as the head of the family. He has a wife, Rei Hidaka and they have a son, Ken Hidaka."

His father seemed satisfied with his answer and nodded approvingly. "So, I think you already know what you need to know. And how old are you now, my son?"

"Twenty one. Twenty two next year. Why?" replied Ran with a curious voice. Now he _knew_ his father had something planned beforehand.

"Perfect. Your age is enough to begin your own life, Ran," said Mr. Fujimiya.

"You see…Youzen and I were having a conversation last week about the relationship between our companies. As you know, we are rivals, so the relationship intended to be competing with each other in the first place. But we're getting tired of all of this competition going on and decide to join merger our company together. I think you realize that to joining two big companies together is not an easy task. It'll be very hard especially because we have overspread businesses. After having a long conversation, we agreed that to merger our companies, the fastest and less troublesome way is by giving a marriage between our children. Technically, between our sons."

A moment of silence fell between them as Ran's brain digested the whole new information.

"You're planning to marry me and Ken Hidaka?"

"Yes you are going to marry him, Ran. I know this is not an easy thing, but I want you to understand. A merger between our company and theirs will give us a lot of benefits. Besides, I heard this Ken guy was completely adorable. I'm sure you will like him, my son."

"That is what I'm talking about, Father. I mean, I'm sure you know that I'm a straight guy. And why me? Why not Aya? She is a girl after all," defended Ran.

His mother shook her head. "Ran, you're the one who will lead your father's company in the future and not Aya. That's why. Besides, answer my question Ran. Do you ever have any girlfriend?"

Ran immediately recognized his foolish mistake. Damn, if he ever had any girlfriend before, maybe his parents wouldn't have any idea to marry off him with some stranger, and a male to put on that. Apparently, his parents took his anti-girl attitude as an indication that he was gay? Great, it was just great.

Sensing his son's reluctance, Mr. Fujimiya said, "Ran…please do what I told you. This is my only request for the rest of my life."

Ran's brain refused to acknowledge his father's pleading and continued to process all the logical reasons why he _shouldn't_ marry Ken Hidaka. Yet, he knew that the marriage was something inevitable. Once he had made his mind, his father rarely changed it.

Ran was just so confused. He took a deep breath and stood up. "I'll go for a walk," muttered Ran before leaving.

His parents looked at each other then sighed deeply.

"Don't worry Mother, Father. I'm sure nii-san will understand and do the best thing for him." Aya's voice broke them from their musings. Well, if Aya had said that, then maybe Ran would be fine after all. Aya was the best when it came to her brother.

~End of Chapter 1~

**Author Notes**: Well, that's all for this chapter! I know there's not much difference between the old and the new one, but I hope this one is easier to understand and less grammar mistakes, of course. Personally, I like this one better, but please tell me what you think. I'll update the second chapter as soon as I finish correcting, hopefully, all the grammar mistakes. See you!


End file.
